Encounter
by Ariadne-Labrys
Summary: This story was born as a challenge for unlikely couples. Milo x Ikki. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Encounter**

Everything had been harder than they thought since the very moment that they had been asked to live together. One thing was to fight all in the same team, but living together was out of the question and Saori was out of her mind; Ikki thought more than bored lying in his bed. He had had enough of all that crap and he wanted to leave the place. Yet, a promise to his brother made him stay.

Damned moment in which he had made such a promise, but there was not really much he could do.

As usual, his room was dark. Ikki was not very fond of light lately. On the contrary, being alone and in the dark was exciting to his mind. It was already a reality that he had to stay, even when he would rather be somewhere else. After thinking for a while, Phoenix realized that at least he could try to make the best out of the entire situation. He had Hyoga to laugh at and Seiya to bother but—now that he thought about it, he had never been able to annoy Shiryu, or get any reaction from him. The Dragon had always been much centred and never seemed to lose his temper. He felt that he had found a reason to stay—although he was not quite sure as to how to reach his goal.

It was an autumn night when all of them were in the sitting room, sharing some spare time together. Hyoga was half-asleep and Shun and Seiya were distracted fighting about which girl was the cutest, Miho or June. Ikki looked at all of them without much interest. Their topics and conversations were futile to him. Then, however, he noticed that Shiryu was sitting by the window, looking at the stars, and Ikki was staring at him.

He was determined to annoy him somehow, to do something to him, just to see if he could get any reaction from the Chinese boy. Ikki was not sure about what to do, though. The young man had not found the way. He kept watching Shiryu and thinking about it, but it was all pointless, not interesting. Ikki wanted to do something good.

Finally, Hyoga decided to go to bed, although how he found the way remains a mystery. Shun and Seiya went to the TV room; they mentioned something about watching a movie that evening. Ikki felt he had his way free at least for bothering the Chinese boy, but destiny proved him wrong. A sudden power outage took place and everything went dark. After finding himself in such a position, Ikki tried to walk out the room, but could not. He bumped against the furniture several times; hurting himself with it.

"Stay here, I'll see what happened", Shiryu said to the Japanese boy, while walking out the room. Ikki on the other hand, felt annoyed by Shiryu's voice. It was as calm as usual.

"I'm fine," the other answered, "I'll come with you," but he bumped into something again and Shiryu laughed out loud when he heard Ikki complaining and cursing.

"I'll be right back, Ikki" said the Chinese boy while giggling.

Despite Shiryu's words, Ikki felt angry. While trying to find where to sit, Ikki felt his anger leave him. He wanted to rub his knees, but could not do so, realizing he had been made fun of. The man began to try to figure out why he had got annoyed in the first place. He knew the blood had rushed to his head rapidly. Ikki felt surprised somehow, he had wanted it all to happen backwards; and he was feeling angrier with Shiryu. Phoenix did not want to be the one showing whom he really was inside nor did he want to be laughed at. He gritted his teeth.

He, the Mighty Phoenix, beaten by a power outage and its consequences? That was something unheard of. Ikki wanted to go to his room. Maybe, he could bother Shiryu some other day. It was clear this one was not the day for doing so. But when he wanted to leave the room and turned, he bumped against something again, it was a body this time; Shiryu's.

"Don't tell me you can't walk in the dark, Phoenix–" his tranquil voice was exasperating the other one even more. In a very twisted way, the Dragon was enjoying all that. It was a side of Ikki he was not familiar with.

"Shut up Lizard, I'm sick of you." The other answered with anger. When he tried to walk again, he hit Shiryu, but it was worse; this time, they fell on the floor, between the big sofa and the centre table, being both in an awkward position. Shiryu was on top. His arms and Ikki's could not find a good position to stay in and every time any of them tried to move, a new blow was what they got. Ikki's breathing was heavy. Moving his arms without any coordination whatsoever, trying not to hit Shiryu again.

The Dragon laughed louder. Ikki could not help it but laugh as well; acknowledging the absurdity of the situation. Their breaths were so close, that Ikki had to swallow hard at the smell. It was like fresh water falling among the rocks. Shiryu noticed it himself. He could also smell something from Ikki's breath that was like fire burning. Both men felt electricity running through their bodies. The moment was turning everything into a different mood. Suddenly, there was no more anger or annoyance. There was no more playful giggling, either. Only silence.

Ikki forgot what he had wanted to do in the first place and propped his head up, trying to find Shiryu's lips. The man needed that sensation to calm his inner fire, it was then that his lips met the other's, and made him shiver. But he withdrew when he did not find a response.

Shiryu, on the other hand, felt stunned by the feeling of the other's body below his, and when Ikki's lips touched his; it was like his fire was burning him. Shiryu was not able to respond. Yet, when Ikki abandoned him, he felt like he did not want to let go, so he moved closer to Ikki and kissed him again. More deeply this time.

Ikki felt his body trembling at the touch of Shiryu's lips and shivered again when those lips moved towards his ear, making him pant a little. "Don't stop", he managed to say while placing his hand on the other's back, moving them up and down. Touching his butt slightly making him moan as well.

"Ikki, Brother! Are you ok?"

The sudden sound of Shun's voice made them stop. Soon they were a few feet from the other; sitting quickly not realizing that it was so dark that they could not have been seen.

"Yes Shun, I'm fine" he tried to calm his voice a little "Go to bed, I'll be in my room in a while" But he looked at where Shiryu was sitting. Even among the shadows, their eyes seemed to shine, burning with passion. He looked for the other's hand, forcing him to sit by his side, so he could kiss him again. Deeper and harder this time. He bit the other's lower lip a little. Shiryu answered by stroking Ikki's chest; his hands moving more urgently.

Shiryu wanted more from Ikki, so he decided to move and made him fall over the couch and straddle on him, not leaving his lips. How long had he wanted those very lips on his own? It was something he could not remember. All he knew was that it'd been too long. That for some wicked reason, he had ended up in such situation with Ikki. That he did not want to let go and that for as long as it might last, he was to enjoy it.

Ikki's mind was not able to reply itself. His body had already done it for him, his member growing harder under Shiryu's groin, and feeling his hands laced in his own hair was so exciting that he did not want the moment to be over. For once, he thought of a very good reason to enjoy staying at the mansion. This thought made him wrap his arms around Shiryu's body, making their contact tighter. Dragon's hair covering his arms. Both felt it was worth a try.

"Ikki, stop." The Chinese boy finally said suddenly; moving his thumbs to Ikki's face, stroking his features, then his lips. He wanted more. His body was demanding it. "This is not the place and I–"

"You what, Shiryu?"

"I want more from you."

He have wanted to say something else but could not. Ikki was already standing, making him move as well. When both stood up, Ikki took Shiryu's hand and walked with him to his room. It was the one at the end of the corridor, and although the risk of being caught was in the air, they did not care.

Ikki led him slowly all the way up the stairs and Shiryu followed, determined to know what the other wanted. He was already exposed, no matter what. He shouldn't have said a word. He shouldn't have told him he wanted more. That he wanted him. Somehow, he felt ashamed because of that. When they finally entered Ikki's room, the latter pressed the other against the door kissing him deeply.

"I want you, Shiryu. Only you." He finally said, his lips not wanting to leave the Dragon's. "I want you." He repeated between pantings. Shiryu heard his words and embraced him tighter. His arms were now around his neck and waist while devouring his lips; biting them softly. Ikki responded to each caress with all he could. Both of them panting and moaning with pleasure.

Soon, they had reached the bed where Ikki made Shiryu sit; while he knelt, hiding his head between the other's legs. Shiryu's member was growing slowly inside the Phoenix's mouth. The latter's tongue moving playfully, rhythmically with his mouth. Shiryu tilted his head back, his arms on the bed, supporting his body; still sitting. Ikki had managed to take his pants off. Making it all a lot easier. He started caressing his testicles, taking them in his hands and rubbed them tenderly and roughly at the same time. Shiryu began to moan louder, not being able to control himself. He loved what he was being given. Holding tight to the sheets.

Ikki was feeling dizzy because of the symphony of sounds Shiryu was offering to him. Shiryu's body began to stiffen and Ikki knew he was on the edge. The Chinese man could not hold it any longer and fell on the bed, moving his hips rhythmically thrusting into Ikki's mouth. Softly, strongly, softly again. His moaning louder each time. Filling the air and Ikki's senses.

When Shiryu reached his peak, Ikki received him in his mouth. Not swallowing but keeping it as if it was a treasure. Moving still while Shiryu held tighter to the bed sheets. Then, Ikki let the other's seed spilt all along his now relaxed shaft; while Shiryu tried to recover his breath.

Phoenix got up and placed himself on top, his lips looking for the Dragon's. Shiryu kissed him eagerly, allowing him to have a taste of himself, enjoying every inch of each other. However, Ikki could not say there for long. The Chinese boy's body was alluring. As if calling him to fall for it and get lost in it. He moved smoothly, looking for Dragon's earlobe to kiss it softly.

"Had known this before, I would have tried to annoy you, a long time ago." Ikki let the words slip out of his mouth; revealing himself to the other.

"What are you saying!" Shiryu frowned at what he had just heard; not sure as to what he should believe. His mind was demanding an explanation he was not sure he wanted to hear either.

"Yes Shiryu, tonight I wanted to annoy you, so I could see who you really were, why you never get angry, sorta. You're the only one who's still a puzzle for me…"

The Chinese man looked at him and moved him away. He did not want to believe what had just said. So this was it. Just a game no more than that. Shiryu felt angry. He was breathing deeply, so he would not lose his head, then he stood up, finally walking to the door.

"Shiryu–I–"

"You got what you wanted, didn't you? Then, there's nothing left here for me to do or say."

Shiryu put his pants back on in silence. He felt how all his desire and passion had vanished just by listening to Ikki's words. He had always felt some sort of attraction towards Ikki and had thought of him as a good, honourable man. However, he had learnt the hard way, what a lie all of it was. His disappointment being more noteworthy.

Ikki tried to talk to him several times. He even tried to touch him, but Shiryu's seriousness did not even let him approach. Phoenix just sat on his bed and watched him getting dressed and walking out of the room. He was not quite sure why he was feeling like a piece of trash, he, who did not care much about others, but only himself. For the second time in his life, he wanted to amend something. He got clean clothes and went to Shiryu's bedroom. At least, he would try to work things out. He desperately needed it.

Shiryu entered into his room still in silence. He was not sure about how to feel. He had had this secret desire of kissing and feeling Ikki and he had gotten it. Why was he expecting it to be something more?

'I want you–only you'

Why had he believed his words? He thought while taking his clothes off again; leaving them all over the floor. He looked at his body and realized he was sticky from what had happened before and smiled faintly. He had also got what he had wanted, had he not? His lips had kissed him and his hands had stroked all his body. It had felt like cold water in the middle of a fire. Although it had happened just a few minutes ago, he was already missing the sensations he had experienced. To him, it was as if it had always happened. As if it were part of his regular life.

The problem was, however, that he had just acknowledged it—he wanted more from Ikki. Not only physically, but also emotionally. For once in his life, Shiryu cursed his fate.

He selfishly wanted the other's fire burning for him. Burning him. His body, his soul.

Ikki knocked on the door, but Shiryu did not open it. He had this strange need of talking to him and explaining himself. Phoenix wanted to clear things up; to tell Dragon that just by having him around, he had found some sort of peace for his soul. One he could not understand. Ikki wanted him to know that he was the balance for his madness and the reason for him to stay; that those moments together had been all he needed to make up his mind. That first touch had been enough—as if it had been meant to be.

He knocked again; even called his name, but there was still no answer. Some minutes later, when the man had decided to walk away, and had given the first step back to his room; the bedroom door was finally opened.

Shiryu had finally opened the door after listening to the other one calling for him, having got dressed. There he was in the middle of the corridor and in front of him. Shiryu moved aside and gave him some space to come in. Ikki did so.

"I'm all ears." Shiryu said even when he really did not want to listen to him. He felt he was doing it out of courtesy more than anything else. He had felt used. He also felt he had abused Ikki, and he blamed himself for that.

Ikki, on the other hand, thought that maybe, when speaking to him, he could understand himself better. "I just—"

"Wanted to see my reaction? I'm sure it was pretty much what you've expected."

"I wanted to know—" the Phoenix answered remaining in silence for a few seconds "why you impressed me so much." he ended. Shiryu looked at him untrusting. He did not want to fall in a game which was not going to help him much. He had feelings towards the other guy, but he did not want to end up trapped by his own fears. Never again.

"Good night, Ikki; there's nothing else for us to say this evening."

Ikki sighed defeated, yet said nothing. He did not want to push any further, hence he walked out the room closing the door behind him. He stood there, in the middle of the corridor for a few minutes, hoping the door would be open again. It did not happen, though. Finally, he returned to his room.

When Shiryu got up in the morning, he found out that Ikki was gone. It seemed that he had left in the middle of the night without saying a word, only goodbye to his brother. Shun also seemed to feel fine about it, or at least that was what he thought. Shun was spending his time having fun with the others. However, when they had wanted to talk to Shiryu, he simply did not answer.

He was lost in another world; feeling some lips which had touched his skin the night before. Immersed in the sensation of fingers running all over his body, stroking and caressing. Strong and soft movements, which drove him mad. His heart was aching as well. Emptiness threatening his now doubtful soul. He found himself trying to calm himself enough so he would not end up showing how he was feeling.

He was afraid anyone in the Mansion could find out about what had happened between Ikki and him. Not that he felt ashamed, but did not want to explain himself. Nor did he want to face his actions or its consequences whatsoever. Shiryu was afraid anyone would know that he had wanted Ikki so badly that despite the fact that his mind had told him to be careful, he had followed his heart, the one telling him to go for it and try. He had done it, nonetheless. He had adored those moments with the other guy. His desire being fulfilled beyond his own expectations.

Dragon felt so aloof that he just stood up silently and left. Needing to be alone.

Ikki decided not to go to the Island of Khan. He was tired of the place, although visiting Helen was not a bad idea whatsoever. But he did not need her at the moment. He wanted to find answers. He needed to know what was really happening with him. The man had been bored that night and had decided to play tricks on Shiryu and had ended up tricked by a violet dragon.

Ikki was dying for another chance with Shiryu and give up before him. He desperately needed to feel him as he had done, yet his feet took him to Greece. He felt weird when he realized he was standing at the entrance of the sacred place.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here."

Ikki heard the voice and turned. Milo of Scorpio was walking all towards him. He was carrying two big pots full of some sort of liquid. He was not quite sure if it was water or wine, and did not pay any attention to them but to the Saint.

"Phoenix," Milo said, "welcome to Sanctuary" Ikki just looked at him, realizing the older man looked more relaxed than the last time he had seen him much sadder.

"Thank you." He answered and started following the Scorpio Saint. Up they went, walking past the temples; Milo was quiet, flaring his cosmos enough as to let the others know it was him passing through. Ikki just followed. All the others came out welcoming him once again. But he stopped as soon as he stepped on Libra, regardless.

"Ikki—" Dokho greeted him, still sitting at the entrance of the temple. "Did the others come with you?"

He did not know how to begin; hence, he just shook his head and stared at the Master.

"I'm sorry, Master; Milo is waiting for me." He answered hastily and walked faster. Milo had not left yet and could hear him lying; remaining silent and stopped, actually waiting for him.

Soon, both Saints were inside the temple. "There's a room over there, Phoenix. You can stay for as long as you want."

"Milo—"

"I don't know what's wrong with you and I won't ask, though I imagine it how you feel. You're welcome in my Temple too, Ikki."

Milo walked to the kitchen. Saori-Athena had provided them with some of the comfort they had not had before and which Milo enjoyed, having his pantry full of food and wine all the time. He left the pots there and made some sandwiches for them to eat. He called Ikki and after they ate something he disappeared for the rest of the day.

Ikki was left in the Temple, on his own. After eating, he went to 'his' bedroom and cleaned it up a little. Then, he put his clothes in a small dresser he had found there. The place smelled as if it had been closed for a long time; he did not care much and made of it a habitable place, at least for as long as he was to stay.

"He's running, Dokho." Milo whispered in frustration. There was something in Ikki's eyes he had seen somewhere before. In his own eyes, maybe, every time he stood in front of the mirror.

"I know, and I think you can help him, Milo." The former old Master answered, still enjoying his ice cream cone. Both saints stayed there, sitting at the entrance of Libra; watching the sunset and eating some more ice cream, provided as always by the Taurus Saint.

"When will you stop running yourself, Milo?" The young man did not answer. He kept eating, leaving the spoon a little longer in his mouth. Dokho's words brought unease to his being. That was an issue he never wanted to discuss; something he avoided every time he could.

"Milo—"

"I'm not the issue here, Dokho." He responded coldly. Leaving the spoon on the plate next to him.

"I know, but—you should stop hiding, it's been too much, you two have gone through a lot already—"

"He has no feelings for me, Dokho," the man said interrupting him, "and…I don't know how to push. I can't do it. There's no way I can be clearer with him. There's no way I can make him realise how I feel…" He breathed deeply, "I can't force him to do what he doesn't want to. I don't want to."

"But then, what about you, Milo? Have you realised how thoughtful with him you're being?"

Milo did not answer. He had gone too far already when speaking his mind. "The ice cream was great, Dokho, thank you." He finally said, standing up, stretching and walking, "I'll take care of him" he and went back to his temple. Even if it was him, Dokho, a man he had learnt to respect and in whom he could trust; he was not able to address the topic.

"Please do." Dokho said loudly so the other could hear him. "But take care of yourself too" he said in a whisper then closed himself into meditation.

Shiryu was on top on him. His hair fell all over, as if a woman's, and was looking at him with the eyes of a predator. Willing to eat him slowly. He had seen Shiryu's face moving towards his and then their lips had met, devouring each other's. He had closed his eyes while the other not only kissed his lips but also his face, moving to his ears and his hands had touched all his body, softly but firmly. And the black sea of Shiryu's hair tickled him, as if playful and Ikki had to hold tight to the headboard trying to lose intensity and make it last.

It as so—warm and vivid for him, that he thought it was too much joy for him. All of a sudden, however, Shiryu was gone and Ikki felt alone, abandoned; the pain being so unbearable that he woke up sweating and trying to recover his breath. Nevertheless, now he truly needed more than that. Ikki touched his head, stroking it with his own hand. The man found himself sitting in the room Milo had offered him before. He saw his own reflection in an old, cracked mirror in front of him. Phoenix tried to get a grip on himself; begging for oblivion. Ikki thought for a minute that maybe some fresh air would help him a bit

"Nightmare?" the deep voice asked when he had just walked out of his bedroom. Ikki turned to see Milo right there, sitting on a couch with a book in his hands.

"Didn't know insects knew how to read—"

Milo laughed aloud. It had been quite a while since he had done it the last time and it felt good to do it again. "First, Ikki, it's arachnid, not insect and second, you'd be surprised of all the things I know how to do." Milo answered and looked back at his book, avoiding more comments.

"_Love in the Time of Cholera_—nice book you're reading"

"It helps me not to have nightmares, you know?" he answered without looking at him. He had had nightmares on his own. Milo knew excessively well about calling a name in your dreams and that it never answered. About waiting for someone to come but never did—By the Gods if he knew about all that. "Take a cold shower or eat something, Ikki; there's enough food, or just come and sit, take a book and read. Doesn't help you to forget but makes you think about something different; have you tried any of these before?"

Ikki looked at him a little shocked by such an invitation. Milo knew what he was saying, although Ikki could not actually see his eyes nor truly notice anything else in his voice. The man finally agreed on doing everything Milo had advised him to do. Then, he sat by his side and started to look among the different books Scorpio had there, trying to find something of interest to him.

Milo on the other hand, watched him sideways; carefully paying attention to his every movement. And smiled.

Little by little, Phoenix discovered Scorpio was right. He could not forget but at least his mind was somewhere else.

The Kido Mansion was not the same without Shiryu there; it was indeed very similar to chaos, like a summer camp. Yet Seiya, Shun and Hyoga were not surprised that Shiryu were not around. They knew how much he loved China and his waterfall, so they did not actually mind that he was gone. It was fine that he visited the place, so they did not make a big deal out of it. Besides, being Ikki and Shiryu around, the big brothers were gone and they could so as they pleased.

Shiryu arrived in Rhozan after a few hours of flight. He walked all the way to the Waterfall, following the river's path, finding the cottage after some hours. Sunrei saw him in the distance and came running to meet him. She hugged him and he answered tenderly. Tighter. He wanted to believe things would be better just by doing so and he wanted to believe it so badly that for a few moments it was so.

They ate and had a pleasant conversation that evening. As usual, Sunrei's cooking was remarkable and Shiryu felt at home. And so it had passed a week already when he realised it.

Every day, Shiryu could sense Sunrei was trying to get closer to him and he had found himself doing the same thing; in that way he was not thinking all the time. However, it happened that one day, Sunrei decided to go swimming in the river as usual, Shiryu went with her as usual, too. But that day, he was not expecting what was going to happen to him.

Sunrei walked naked into the river as she always did. She was there swimming as if she were a mermaid when Shiryu heard her call his name. He turned and saw her waving and screaming that he should try the water as well. He thought about it for a moment and just when she had given up, he accepted. The man was not quite sure about what he was doing, but followed his instinct and got into the water.

He loved the feeling of the water touching his bare skin and started swimming. He stood up in the middle of the water, calling Sunrei's name; just like when they were children. He did not have time to react; he felt some arms hugging him, then a hand moving all over his body. He could not do anything when he also felt the woman's breast against his back and a sudden warmth ran across his body.

"Shorts are not allowed in this river," Sunrei whispered in his ears, "No clothing at all is." Then he felt her hand pulling his shorts down and off him, to see her finally moving in front of him; noticing a hint of lust in her eyes which he had seen before. Something so familiar, he could not resist it.

They were reading Garcia Marquez that night, again, _Love and other Demons_ was the book and it was already Ikki's favourite. Sierva Maria's story had caught his attention too much and it was the third time he had read it. Milo just let him be. Not only that the guy needed his space, it was also that he followed the 'live and let live' rule. In the past days, they had not become best friends but at least, the mutual respect and the company kept them busy enough.

However, all of a sudden, Ikki closed his book and turned, facing Milo, "Who is she? Or is it a he?"

Milo looked at him above his book. He had not expected the question nor was he willing to answer it. He remained silent. A lot of thoughts and feelings flooded him, making him feel dizzy.

"Milo, I've asked you something." The other's inquiry resulted on making him feel angry.

Scorpio stood up and walked towards his room. He got in there without saying a word, annoyed, furious with the other. There was no explanation for what had happened, nor was he looking for one. If only something would cross his way so he could shatter it into pieces—Who did this brat think he was to be asking him about his personal life? He flared his cosmos, making it glow bright and strong.

"Why don't you want to answer?" he turned and saw Ikki standing by the door. The calmness in his voice, in his eyes, was making him feel even more furious. "Go away!" he said, clenching his teeth.

"Does it hurt so much that you get like this? Look at yourself!" Ikki's words were getting into Milo's head as poison spreading through someone's body.

Milo was holding himself back, his fists closed. His scarlet needle stinging his own hand. "Shut up!" he yelled.

"Look at me, Milo" Ikki said, walking closer to him. Taking him by the shoulders and making him turn to face him. Milo remained motionless. "Look at me!" he yelled. Ikki took Milo's hand and kissed it, licking the blood with lust.

"What are you doing?" Milo asked in surprise, "Why are you doing this?"

Phoenix did not answer at once; taking his time to swallow the warm sweet blood, "Because –I want to stop running" Ikki said while he licked the other's hand for the last time.

"I don't love you." Milo told him, while his body stiffened and he closed his eyes.

"I know, and I don't love you either. I'm not even asking you to; but I just told you, I want to stop running and I swear to God that I need someone to touch me or I'll end up crazy."

"Unbearable, isn't it?"

Ikki nodded. They knew each other's pain way too well as to lie to the other. It was all a need. The need of feeling another one between one's arms, of another's warmth and lips touching yours. The need of releasing the pain that had been growing within.

Ikki's lips touched Milo's. He was a little shorter that the Scorpion, but it did not matter, he touched him softly, then harder. Milo took him violently and pushed him to the bed. Then he practically tore his clothes apart. He needed to feel so badly. Physically feel, so his soul would stop hurting hence, he took what was being offered to him.

He bit Ikki's belly right after he had kissed it. Ikki grabbed him by his hair and kissed him deeply, while he bit him as well, almost making him bleed. Milo put Ikki's hand above his head and placed himself on top and started kissing the other's body until he noticed the pain growing in his groin. It had been growing, swollen and hard, and then he noticed Ikki was in the same state as he was and he took advantage of that. He ripped some pieces of fabric from his sheets, one to each hand to tie him to the bed, one more for his feet so he would not move and a final one for his eyes. It was just sex, he knew it too well, but he also knew he could not bear Ikki's sight upon him.

"Milo…"

"Never challenge me again, Ikki. Never play with what I feel. Never try to light my inner fire, for you might get burnt."

Milo went down, finding the other's hardness and swallowed it. Ikki gasped. He had never had the chance of the sensation before, and he was enjoying it so much, that he had begun thrusting into Milo's mouth thinking it was Shiryu's. Milo let some saliva slip along Ikki's shaft so it touched his sphincter. Letting his fingers slip inside. First one, then another. Losing himself imagining another's moans and gasps.

Ikki lit his cosmos and burnt the fabric, forcing Milo to sit on the bed. "Burn me then." He said lost in the pleasure he was receiving, closing his eyes. Ikki felt a mixture or pain and pleasure running through his body and into his mind, which he had never felt before.

Milo felt—overwhelmed when he realised it was Ikki's first time and he hid his face in the other's chest, while moaning and gasping, his hands sunk in Ikki's back.

Ikki held tight on to Milo's body, moving up and down, setting the pace. Moving in every way he could imagine it possible. Making Milo whimper and bite his chest every now and then. However, their climax did not take more to overtake them. Both cried out, releasing their energies and fears—and ultimately their feelings. Each of them screaming another's name as if it were the truth before them. As if, nothing else actually mattered at the moment. Kissing one last time.

They separated, looking at each other in a way of complicity they had not known before. Sex was just that—sex, but that night for them it had been freedom. Because they'd learnt they could get over their beloved ones and live without them. Because they had realised they wanted to be with them and then alone, because even that was their choice. It also meant that they would not be willing to beg anymore.

Ikki stood up silently and left. He picked up his things and went to his bedroom. There, he took a shower and went to bed, lying there, staring at the ceiling. Not being able to think or face Milo.

Milo on the other hand, took a shower himself but walked out of his temple. He went all the way to the first temple and flared his cosmos there. Mu walked out to receive his visitor. Annoyed about the interruption.

"Milo—"

"Allow me Mu, please."

Milo took notice Mu was not alone—he said nothing, though—he did not want to let that drive him mad. Remembering and feeling in his body what had just happened, as a way to tell himself he could do what he needed to do. No matter what the consequences.

"I love you, you know that, but…I'm done with you. I can't hide it and I won't even try to lie about it. You'll never see or hear another word on the matter from me."

The seriousness of his expression; the tranquillity of his words and the lack of venom on them, made Mu shiver.

The man looked at him thoughtful, a little scared by his words, not fully understanding them.

"I'll get over you, Mu." Scorpio ended.

Mu wanted to say something. Demand for an explanation, yet he knew he was out of place. Camus was inside waiting for him, and it had been his choice to make Milo forget about him and to do so himself.

"Good bye, then."

Mu's silence was not a surprise for him. On the contrary; he had expected it and was fine with that. Besides, it was the last thing he wanted at the moment. He simply took off, leaving the temple and going back to his after many hours of walking around. He had said what he had had to say. Tired of feeling used, sick of seeing him with someone else not himself. He wanted everything to be the way it was before the true Athena appeared. Things were not like that now.

Milo swore to himself never to look for him again, nor mention his feelings again. For he was now sure one day, he would heal and forget.

"Was it so bad that you ran away?" Ikki was sitting on the big couch waiting for him. Milo smiled tenderly acknowledging they had not had a minute to talk about what had happened between them. Ikki had done so—kind of—he had said he had felt the need of someone touching him. How many times had he suppressed the same need?

Earlier that night, after some minutes, Ikki had walked out of his room and had called Milo to talk but could not find him in the House, thinking he might have done something wrong. And after waiting for long, he had fallen asleep on the couch. Now Milo was there with him—at last.

"It was not—I just—" Milo did not finish the sentence and sat next to Ikki. "I don't know what has just happened between us Ikki; I don't know why it happened, but it was not wrong." He caressed Ikki's cheek. "It was not wrong at all."

Both remained in silence. Thoughts running through their heads, filling them with doubts and excitement. Milo let his body fall on the couch and over Ikki's lap. The later felt awkward by that, yet not bothered whatsoever.

"It's a pity we can't love each other." Ikki said laughing.

"Oh yes—what a couple we would have made." Milo closed his eyes. It was indeed strange all that had happened. Their feelings were not involved, although they were the clue to everything.

"Where did you—"

"Stop right there, honey…" Milo said, "you don't have my ring on your finger yet…" and he played the fool. Ikki was starting to feel bothered but Scorpio burst into laughter. Enjoying Ikki's angry face.

"Thank you, Phoenix Ikki. This has been one of the weirdest nights in my life, but also a very good one." Milo stood up but Ikki grabbed him by his arm.

"Milo…"

"No excuses, no promises, no regrets, Ikki. Now, I think you'd better start thinking about going and looking for him—it's truly good for your soul when you do it." The words had been said with honesty. Milo looked at him, smiling. A huge burden had been taken off him and Ikki could see it, for he was feeling in the same way—although seeing Shiryu was not something, he had considered so far.

Milo kissed him slightly. It had not been a kiss as intense as the previous ones, but it was honest. Then, he went to his room, leaving Ikki alone in the sitting room. That night, he slept as pleasantly as he had not done in a long time. In the morning when he got up, Ikki was already gone.

He smiled knowing what he had done and feeling free for the first time in a while; so he smiled broadly and went to the Coliseum to train a little, not realising that someone was closely following his steps.

Shiryu could not tell how he and Sunrei had got to the cottage; whether they had walked naked through the forest, or if he had used his cosmos and he simply did not care at all. He was too lost in the sensations Sunrei was giving him, as to ask himself what was happening. Dragon could feel in himself, the same lust he had seen in her eyes before and he had grabbed her with strength, even hurting her a little—he did not mean to—but, he needed to erase those lips of fire that had marked his body as theirs. Nothing could do it, though. Ikki's lips had already traced every trail of kisses Sunrei began.

Nevertheless, the feeling was so overwhelming, that he could not help it and moaned aloud when her mouth surrounded him. He held to the sheets, similar images coming to his mind. Images of those very few moments in Ikki's room. And he cried out, careful not to say any names. Sunrei smiled gently.

The man felt as if he owned her and took her more gently this time; making her lie on the humble bed. Shiryu knelt before her and looked for her wetness. When he found it, he noticed she had whimpered when his tongue moved all over. But although Shiryu was trying, he could not focus on her.

Only him, only Ikki.

Sunrei was pleading for him. Dragon could not help it and did as he had been asked. It was for him to accept but he was craving for the contact himself. It felt so warm and tender—that he ended up enjoying every minute, every caress. He thrusted stronger, hearing her giggle; her breath accelerated by their movements. Shiryu closed his eyes, feeling frenzied. His mind screaming a name that was not the girl's and as soon as their union began, it was also over. Equally soon, regret began to haunt him

They had reached their peak, and Sunrei had called his name. He just cried out, not able to call someone else's name or hers. Soon both had recovered their breath. Shiryu let his body fall next to Sunrei's, exhausted. She hugged him, holding tight to him, kissing him softly. The man panicked, not wanting to be there anymore. Once it was all over, he could not think on anything better than running away.

"I love you, Shiryu."

He did not answer for he could not do so. He had been in love with Phoenix all along. Shiryu had always feared to recognise it, but the way things had turned out between them, were too powerful as to be able to forget them and not facing the fact that Ikki loving him back was not an option. Shiryu did love Sunrei as well. Maybe not with the same emotion she had just spoken, but he certainly did. He was still holding her in his arms. Their passion was extinguished already. Now, Shiryu could feel the girls' body getting lighter, just to find out she had fallen asleep; tired of the actions of the day.

He smiled faintly. A mixture of regret and sorrow.

The man did not wait for the day to arrive. His soul weighed like an anvil, and so turned his steps. Getting dressed became an eternity. Yet, once done, all he could do was leave a note he was not sure he wanted to write, but did nonetheless. His Master had always taught him not to regret his actions; however, it was also true that he had never meant to do any harm to her. However, the reality of his own actions struck him hard. Shiryu realised he had just used her, as much as he himself had felt used once. Soon, he was walking away.

The next morning when Sunrei woke up and looked for him, she could not find him. The young woman hoped he would be by the Waterfall, but he was not. When she came back to the cottage, she found his note—, which she had not noticed before—and remained silent, frowning a bit.

'_It was beautiful, Sunrei  
more than I can actually tell,  
but my place is not here.  
Goodbye.'_

Somehow, the Chinese girl had known it was going to happen. She had found out many a day ago when she had seen him meditating and she had allowed her own cosmos to reach his. For many a year she had trained with Roshi and Shiryu when looking after them. She had waited in silence, listening and learning, thus, she had learnt about it. She was a warrior too, but one without a mask. She had felt it—them, actually. It was fire burning, dying, and then burning again. And she knew that the one she had called her dragon once, was no longer hers but the bird of fire's. Yet, she did not cry, rejoicing in her memories. She had had him for herself for a few days. The night before he had made love to her even though his cosmos had called another name out.

She went back to the front door and closed it keeping the sight of the landscape for herself, even though it was about to rain. By doing so, she closed the chapter in her life related to Shiryu, and allowed the water drops that were falling, to be her only companion for the rest of the day at least.

Milo's energy was not like Shiryu's. The fire in it was totally different from anyone he had ever felt. The way it was combining with his own was something he could hardly explain. It was like a symbiotic process, in which two elements became one. His emotions and feelings, he was certain, were not a part of that. A sentiment towards Scorpio had been born, though.

Ikki had not waited for Milo to get up and left Sanctuary first thing in the morning. Staying was simply pointless. Goodbyes were not his area of expertise and hence, he had just walked away.

"No excuses, no promises, no regrets—" he repeated Milo's words while walking.

It had been more than a week now since he had left Athena's Mansion. The house was as quiet as it was when he left. It smelled the same. It looked the same. Crossing the sitting room had not been easy. Nor it had been climbing upstairs to his room. Being there was somewhat relieving yet—he could not get rid of his reveries. He wanted to see the others, though. His brother, his friends, Shiryu. However, everybody had gone out, a maid had told him. He nodded and walked back into his room. To his old self. Ikki sighed heavily. He did not have the chance now to see them but later would work, he thought.

Questioning as to why he had left like that in the first place, was now flooding his head. He was not quite sure and was not ashamed either. How to face them or what to do when he saw Shiryu was something he had been thinking about for a while, as well; not having found a good answer for either question. He was certain, however, that he would not mind everybody finding out about him and Shiryu—if they had something but they did not so, it was useless to think about that.

"No excuses, no regrets" he said once again.

Phoenix closed the door behind him and left his small bag on the floor. Everything was neat and organised in there. He noticed that the house cleaners had just done their work and he breathed deeply, filling his lungs with the clean air, then he went to his bed. There were not too many things he needed to unpack: a couple of trousers, some shirts, clean underwear and socks. Among those things, however, there was something that was not his really.

'_Enjoy Yourself _

_Milo'_

He closed the book and laughed openly. _Love in the Time of Cholera_ he read on the cover when he closed it. He put it on his night table, willing to begin to read it later that evening. "I will enjoy myself you freaking bastard." He said while laughing.

It was almost the evening when he arrived. Dokho had taught him to use his cosmos to move from one place to the other and he was not feeling like taking a plane that day. Besides, Japan and China were close enough.  
He did not find a single person in the big house but the service. He was going upstairs when he heard one of the house cleaners saying that everything had to be ready for Master Ikki. He stopped at once, the wood of the rail cracking between his fingers. He was not expecting that.

"Wicked destiny" he cursed.

Another house cleaner saw him and smiled at him, reminding him of the dinner.

It was unavoidable; he would see him at night. Whether he wanted or not.

After many an hour, Shiryu realised that here was no point in delaying going for dinner. Ikki was already there, the house cleaner had mentioned it, and he—was desperate. The unfortunate situation with Sunrei had only awoken more sentiments inside of him, and was driving him to a point of no return.

He, the always-calmed Shiryu, had lost all his senses, or so someone might think. It did not really matter much, did it? The young man took a quick shower and got dressed. Very few times in his life, had he paid so much attention to his appearance. He had even tied his hair in a low ponytail. Shiryu went to the closet and looked for a different outfit for that evening. It was always his traditional Chinese attire and he felt it quite appropriate that particular night. Play a fool if it was necessary, just to show Ikki that it was all fine.

The dark pants and white sweater Hyoga and Seiya had given him on his last birthday, suited him perfectly. Not too hot or tight for the warm night ahead. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, comfortable with his image and with himself.

Whatever was said before, he was sure was the past. At the moment, Shiryu felt like talking. Maybe it was better not to do so, he thought. Perhaps, it was much better if they just ate and said nothing. The young man finally stepped out of the room and went downstairs.

As usual, the dinning room was perfectly arranged. None of the others were there as he had already been told. Only Ikki was. Right at the end of the table, a book in his hand. Phoenix looked relaxed. Some sort of a smile was forming on his lips. A book—Shiryu thought—how unusual. He remembered Ikki preferred to stay in the mansion's library than going out with them.

"Good evening." Shiryu greeted him, and then took his seat. Ikki did not say a word. The man simply nodded and closed the book, leaving it on the table. He had had no idea whatsoever that Shiryu was in the house. Having not seen him in a while, made him feel a little unsettled.

"Evening." He answered calmly, not taking his eyes off the other for a second. Shiryu, he noticed, despite his new outfit looked as tranquil as always. He sat next to Ikki, on his right.

There were no grudges. Phoenix had thought the day they saw each other again, they might have ended up fighting at some point, but he soon noticed that was not the case. They both were behaving as grown ups—even though that was not what they really wanted.

The house cleaners served each meal exquisitely, as always. All of them, Ikki and Shiryu included had had to learn how to deal with the etiquette required in the mansion. Otherwise, Tatsumi used to get annoyed.

The men ate in silence. Avoiding having eye contact with each other. One dish after the other, either they thanked or nodded, then ate. Shiryu did not know how to approach Ikki or what to say to him. Ikki was trying to prevent any sort of confrontation. Yet, there was a moment in which both tried to speak at he same time. They knew it might have been something silly, since they began laughing—relief coming to them. Maybe it was not that silly. Perhaps, it all meant something good.

"How was your trip?"

Ikki looked at Shiryu in the eyes. There was no need to hide what had happened with him or his whereabouts. "Great, I went to Sanctuary, you know? By the way, I think your Master wishes to see you."

"Sanctuary, huh? I'd never thought you'd gone there."

"It was really good, Shiryu." Ikki began to say, feeling a bit more relaxed. Shiryu began to listen to him eagerly. It had not been that difficult after all, he thought. The young man was watching Ikki's every movement, however, especially when he mentioned the Scorpio Saint.

Ikki's eyes shone when he said the name of said Saint. Shiryu could also notice Ikki's voice full of emotion when describing the moments they had shared; or when he silently seemed lost in his reverie. There was a second in which Ikki seemed have forgotten he was even there. His sight was lost somewhere on the space. His head resting on his hand, smiling just to look back at Dragon.

"I'm glad you've had such a nice journey, Ikki. Really."

Phoenix had been observing Shiryu himself, paying careful attention to everything during dinner, without letting one thing pass unnoticed. Now however, Shiryu had said those words with such—sadness, that they had touched him deeply. Before he could tell, Shiryu was standing and was leaving the room, "enjoy your reading, Ikki, and have a good night." Were Shiryu's final words before walking upstairs.

'_I think you'd better start thinking about going and looking for him'_

Milo's words came to him, hitting him hard. He ran upstairs after Shiryu. Ikki walked to the man's room, waiting for him to come and open the door. The situation, for him, was a repetition of what had happened that other night, with the difference that this time, he had no idea what he had done to create such a reaction from Shiryu. He knew an encounter between them was going to be weird, yet never thought it was going to turn out like that.

After a while, knocking, and not an answer from Shiryu, Ikki decided to get into the room. Shiryu was sitting on the windowsill. His legs were resting against his chest, while his arms were wrapped around them. He was staring at the sky, the moonlight was touching him, as if almost caressing him; softly and magically. Thinking only the gods would know what.

"Didn't you hear I was knocking?"

Again, there was no answer. Shiryu's feelings were contradictory at the moment; and Ikki's unexpected presence was not helping him much. Before, he had felt as if the world had fallen upon him when he had discovered Ikki was there, yet now—he was jealous Ikki had had such a great time by Milo's side, forgetting everything the other had also said.

"I also slept with Milo." Ikki began saying, coming closer to Shiryu. The man knew he was taking too many a risk, too soon. He decided to continue, though, "surprising, huh?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Dragon finally said, looking at him. Fearing he could not restrain himself and would say what he did not mean to.

"Because I have feelings for you, no matter what they are, and I've already run from a conversation with you. I need you to know how I feel, you know?"

"You don't have to—"

"I do, Shiryu. It's not easy for me to be here, telling you this stuff, but it's a reality. Mine. I have no idea what I am to you, Shiryu, but I want to find out…and I need you to know what's happened with me."

The two men remained silent, staring at each other.

"Shiryu, look…I came back to the house not knowing what to do…or what to say to you as soon as I saw you, and now I'm here after—that strange dinner of ours—and—"

"You're everything to me, Ikki." Dragon said sadly looking at him. Phoenix did not know how to interpret that look and walked the final steps to be close enough to him, and sit at his side.

"And is it that bad that you have to have that face?"

Not knowing what to answer was something Shiryu was not used to dealing with. Ikki had had sex with Milo meaning everything it had to mean—he had done the same with Sunrei himself. How could he judge the other without blaming himself, first?

"Shiryu…" Ikki hesitated and the other laughed.

"Bad? No, Ikki, never. I've just realised I've got my own confessions to make. That's all."

"Well, I guess we have some time to talk, don't we?"

Shiryu simply nodded.

Milo had always liked being up early in the morning. That morning, after Ikki had left, he decided to go and run around Sanctuary. It had been a while since the last time he had done it and he had felt like doing it. Some light training, he used to tell himself, since he was not very fond of hard training. To him, being in shape was natural—part of his very nature would be his actual words.

The past events in his life, having had Phoenix has his guest, the days and nights they had shared, and especially that final night; had opened his heart and soul to new experiences. At least, he was determined not to suffer –he used to say, Scorpions were not born for suffering— given that it was of no use, and did no good to him.

The sweat was falling down his neck and over his chest and abdomen, making the shirt stick to his body. After having been running, Milo stopped right in the middle of the Coliseum. The man stretched out, trying to relax his muscles a little; allowing himself to be alone before life in Sanctuary began, as it did everyday.

Dawn had begun to appear in the horizon. From afar, Mu was still watching Milo, lost in his thoughts. Milo's attitude the night before had left him hanging from a thin, weak position. The weather was cool, as it had been in months. In every house, the Masters were rearranging their issues. They had been brought back to life by the grace of their goddess and many a thing had been happening ever since. Life was busier now.

Aries, however, had always believed Milo would always be there for him, at any time, waiting for him in an almost worshiping manner. What he never counted on was with Scorpio saying goodbye to him.

Mu had wanted to go over to Milo's place just to talk with him; maybe find out what all that was about, but he had had company. That was why the Saint had got angry at Milo when he had come to his Temple in the first place. Because Milo had interrupted him.

It had all had its consequences, Mu knew. He had seen Camus' face when entering his temple again, right after Milo had left. Aquarius had asked him about Scorpio being there, yet Mu had not answered, leaving a bitter suspicious feeling in Aquarius. There were no words for him to explain the infatuation he had always had towards the Scorpion, nor why he had so much wanted to hurt him because of that.

Camus would never understand that.

Now, Mu was there, watching Milo's every movement. He loved the way Milo's hair stuck to his neck. How Scorpio unconsciously freed his neck from it, twisting a couple of times so it would not bother him. Aries sighed deeply. A fight now, when he had acknowledge Milo had been honest and truthful about his intentions—Mu felt as if something had been taken away. The emptiness within was about to devour him entirely.

"Hey Scorpio, what are you doin' here so early?" The voice came from the distance; Aioria, Mu noticed as its owner. The man frowned, hiding behind a column. Soon, he was walking back to his temple. Aries could not help looking at Milo one more time. Aioria was now offering Milo some water he had brought with him, since he was going to train himself. Milo was smiling broadly, accepting the liquid.

"Damn it!" He cursed. Why was he jealous all of a sudden, he wondered. After all, Camus was waiting for him at home, was he not?

Mu finally kept walking, not being able to erase the image of Milo smiling to Aioria, from his head.

"Where did you go so early?"

Mu froze when he heard Camus' voice. It was not something he had been expecting. In fact, he was expecting Camus would have been in his own temple by now.

"I needed to train a little, that's all." Mu answered coldly, not wanting to give any further explanation. Camus walked to him, though. Almost as if he were ethereal. Mu did not notice him but right at the moment when Camus' hands touched him. When Camus' lips touched his neck—it felt like bliss. Freeing as only happiness could be.

Mu closed his eyes, letting himself go in that moment of freedom, in the other's arms. Camus' hands moved with expertise. They knew exactly which spots to press and the effect caused on him. Aquarius could hear him gasping, trying unsuccessfully to keep his breathing.

When their passion had vanished, and rest was needed; Mu fell asleep. Camus on the other hand, remained awake at his side. It was a habit of his, to stay like that, watching Mu's fine traits while he was sleeping. The softness of his face. The swift way in which his nose moved, always made Camus smile.

He had become Mu's lover after they had returned to life. He had always known he had been Milo's love once. Aquarius knew all about that, being Milo's confident. Yet, things were different when he was back; and one day he had found himself trapped in that game of theirs. And Milo—by Zeus if that had hurt him. Their friendship had been damaged and there was no way to recover it.

Camus sighed.

Mu had changed with him since Milo had been there the evening before. Aquarius had not asked anything about it and was not going to do so. In a battle field as love was, there were always losers. And he had lost before Milo. Even when the latter had no clue on the matter whatsoever.

He began to walk around Aries, getting to know the place, walking into Mu's workshop, finding a surprise in there.

When Mu woke up, later that day, he did not find Camus lying by his side. "Camus" he called his name out, yet nobody answered. The man got up, looking for some clothing, and then walked out, to the kitchen. Aries seemed strangely cold—and he confirmed it as soon as he set foot in the sitting room.

"What—"

"I lost my best friend…because of you."

"Camus, what's wrong with you?"

One more step and he could see Camus in the middle of the room, sitting on the floor. His left hand was moving in circles. His face was not showing anything whatsoever.

"Camus…please…"

"You said you had no feelings for him…you said it was OK '_he loves me not_' you said—and I bit it in the first kiss…I—"

"It was the truth Camus." Mu rebuked, moving closer enough as to see what he was doing. Aquarius was playing with some little Scorpions made out of stardust. "Where—how!"

"Just needed to walk…and I did so here, in Aries." The man turned to look at Mu in the eye, "for how long have you been making these? How many more lies have you told me?"

Mu felt Camus' cosmos flare but did not have time to say or do anything. Camus' angry face made him withdraw. For once in his life, he did not know what to answer. He had been doing so for months. Lying about his feelings to everybody—to himself. Knowing that the farther from Milo he had been trying to be, the closer he was getting—despite his own actions.

"I just—"

"Don't!" Camus stopped Mu and moved against him, his body colliding against the other's and the wall. "Don't say it, Mu…it's too late to say it. He loves you but also wants you out of his life, that's what you'd wanted, ain't it right? Don't you dare to say it."

"I do, Camus…and I love you, too."

"I told you not to say it! You think I don't know my friend! My brother! That's why he was here last night!" He cried broken-heartedly. Camus let his forehead fall against Mu's. "I know…and that, my lover, is our doom."

Camus kissed him deeply, his tongue avidly looking for Mu's. He took him in his arms, lifting him from the floor and supporting him against the wall. Mu's legs wrapped around the other's waist, while the latter forced himself into Aries. He knew he was hurting him—and himself, but did not care. The pain they were feeling, was nothing to the one they had inflicted.

"You're mine, Mu ," he repeated, not able to say or do anything else but thrusting more. Moving rhythmically with Mu's gasps. Finally releasing himself inside of Mu, copiously.

"You're doomed to be with me, Mu." Camus said while fixing his clothes and leaving the Temple.

Mu stood in the middle of the room, looking absent-mindedly at the spot where Camus had been sitting before. His body hurt, he realised. Aquarius had never been so harsh with him. However, things were taking a different path. He did not complain, although when he realised what Camus had done, he felt much more pain.

Mu ran to the place where the little scorpions had been left by Camus. He knew then what had happened when Aquarius had flared his cosmos before.

Camus had turned the scorpions into dust.

The house was full of noise, and the maids and servants were moving from one side to the other, cleaning the rooms that had no been occupied in years. The windows had been reopened. Dust had been swept away. New cotton sheets had been put on the beds. The Kido mansion seemed more lively than it had ever been.

"Saori, what's happening?" Seiya asked as soon as he came closer to her. The woman turned, her eyes shining with excitement.

"They are coming, Seiya." She answered, taking him by the shoulders, then letting him go, "for the first time…" he heard her mutter as she walked by him, saying 'good morning' to the others.

"Good morning." Someone else said from the front door. Dokho's voice sounded as soft and strong as always. He was not alone, though. All the Masters of the Zodiac Houses were behind him. Athena could be seen smiling while she approached them to greet them, and the men bowed before her.

Athena took a minute to speak with each of her Saints, greeting them and accepting their respect as they were showing it, whether it was by kissing her hand or by kneeling before her. The Goddess was so delighted with them being in her place, that she cared about nothing else.

Ikki had seen Milo from a window on the second floor. Milo looked as relaxed as the last time he had seen him. Phoenix smiled, for it would be really interesting to be back with Milo in the same room. The young man walked down the stairs quickly, passing through the others, not paying attention to anyone but Scorpio, who was also looking for him.

"Hey, Milo!" Phoenix said, his own expression being more tranquil than usual.

Everybody turned to see why Ikki was addressing Milo with such familiarity and could not believe their wyes, when the latter approached the first and hugged him; in a strange display of affection.

"Long time no see."

Ikki smiled broadly, nodding. The two separated, observing each other carefully. They had changed. Their hearts were lighter now, and no shadows threatened any of them.

"Your hair—" Ikki said, lacing the other curls in his fingers, "it's longer now."

"It is." The other answered, "have you read the book, yet?"

"I'm on that...I've been a little…busy, you know?"

"I can imagine, yes." He smiled mischievously.

Tatsumi appeared in the room inviting them Saints to follow him, which they did. Each one of them was looking at every detail of the house. The tapestry covering the floors. The big pictures of Mr. Kido and even those of Athena as a child.

"Milo, we've got to go." Aioria approached the two men, and took Milo by his arm. Scorpio nodded, "we'll talk later, Ikki." He said and went away with Aioria; following the others.

"Absolutely." Answered Phoenix eagerly. There was so much to talk about, though.

"So, Seiya, you think you can _teach_ me, how to play soccer, huh?"

"I don't think, Aldebaran. I _know_ it."

Laughter and cheering filled the air. The afternoon had passed calmly. The saints had found their rooms comfortable and after a while, checking the place and having got familiar with it, they were now enjoying a soccer match on a sunny afternoon. Golden Saints versus Bronze Saints it was. Aldebaran and Seiya had been yelling at each other, bragging that each of them was better than the other.

Miho was at the mansion as well. Saori had invited her and the children from the Orphanage, so they met the other Saints. The children's cheers to both teams and their own laughter, were making the moment memorable.

Everybody was either on the improvised field playing or around it, enjoying the movements each player was performing with the ball, so they could impress the others. Soon, the game became a spectacle in which each one was showing off.

Ikki, contrary to the others, was sitting on the terrace of the mansion; not caring about said match whatsoever. He was determined to finish his book soon, and given that everybody was busy—even Shiryu—and nobody seemed to need him, he decided to take advantage of that spare time.

"It's Garcia Marquez' parents' love story, did you know?"

The younger man looked at the other over the book, raising his brow, "shouldn't you be playing soccer?"

"Alde doesn't need me, Ikki, believe me."

"Does _he_?"

"I think Aioria is pretty fine without me."

"It wasn't Aioria's name the one you said that night."

"I know." Milo sighed, knowing the implications of what had been said.

"Milo…" Ikki stopped himself and dropped the book on the table, before him. He looked at Milo; the perfect image of a god-like human. His flawless features, alluring eyes, inviting aura. The man had his right arm leaning on the terrace edge, his hand was over his mouth, while his thumb supported his chin and his index finger surrounded the lips. His melancholic stare at the others. The perfect image of decadent tragedy, "you said 'talk to him' I thought—"

"I did say that...I also said it was good…I thought…"he hesitated, turning to look at Ikki in the eye, "I thought it was, and hey! It worked for you, and for that I'm more than happy." He smiled, "I wasn't expecting that much for me, really. I wanted to know where I was standing and I found out. Need no more."

"I thought Mu and you might have had something by now."

"The part of this story you don't know is that we did have something, long ago; now, he's with my best friend and I'm getting closer to someone else…I don't know what will come out of his, though."

"Aioria, I assume."

Scorpio nodded smiling. "It's scary, you know? But I wouldn't change the peace I'm feeling now, even when I don't want to risk a good friend. You my friend…" he said leaning a little on the table, closer to Ikki, "I see you are all right."

Ikki smiled once again. It seemed to him as if he had done it for a long time, when it had been only one day—or a couple of hours. "I'm happy, Milo, yes. And that's scarier...what if I get too close and blow it all over again? Can you imagine that?"

"You can run and hide in my cave anytime you feel like it." Milo said standing, Aldebaran was yelling at him, telling him to leave his book for Greece and go to play with them. Milo yelled back with a sort of 'I'm coming' before approaching Ikki a little bit more, "you are worth a second helping."

Ikki laughed heartily after Milo's comment. Everybody turned to see them. It was so strange for them to see Ikki that relaxed. Besides, seeing Milo's mischievous look, made them wonder what was happening.

"Milo! You get your ass here, right now!" Aldebaran shouted one last time.

"See you later?"

"Sure." The man answered, slightly touching the hand Ikki was offering.

Shiryu and Aioria had noticed every thing Ikki and Milo had been doing all through the day. They both wondered what was going on between them. Shiryu felt that at least he knew about them. Ikki's feelings were not a mystery to him at all; no matter how horribly hard it was to restrain himself from asking for more. Aioria, on the other hand, had no idea what was the kind of relationship was, between he and Milo whatsoever.

Nevertheless, the familiarity Ikki and Milo had been showing each other, made them wonder about the sort of relationship they shared. Shiryu knew only what Ikki had said—him staying at Scorpio's house, their long chats, and reading sessions, their night together. He knew however, and did not Ikki to acknowledge it, that Milo of Scorpio was too important for Phoenix. Even though he was not pleased by that.

Maybe, it had been better not having found out more about them.

They were given a room each. The mansion was big enough to allow the luxury, which all appreciated. All, but the house cleaners, who complained in the kitchen about the amount of guests. Tatsumi laughed when he had heard them, finding it hilarious. Even when he had to remind them later not to be disrespectful.

After having had dinner, each person, whether a Saint, the Goddess or other guest—Miho and the children were also staying over—had found a way to spend the rest of the evening.

Alone in his room, Aioria stared out the window. Being lost in love was not something he was used to. His whole life had been a hard way of self-inflicted pain and distrust. Only after things had been back on track, his life included, had he allowed himself to feel free of all that. And in he process, he had had to accept that he had fallen in love with Milo. Even if the latter did not know about it.

However nice Milo had always been to him, he had never shown him the trust and the sweetness he had seen him give Ikki. Aioria knew Phoenix had spent a week at Milo's Temple, yet, he did not know what it would have been like to see them together, in fact, he thought they were going to behave in a different way. He had seen them, though—and it hurt him.

Scorpio opened the door and saw the other standing by the window. Aioria's left arm was lying against the wall. To Milo, the scene seemed taken out a fairy book, for the other looked perfect. The man had planned a noisy entrance but withdrew as soon as saw the other. He was simply taken aback by Aioria's presence.

"What can I do for you, Milo?" Aioria asked, his voice tainted by a hint of sadness. The man turned to see Milo, "you're all dressed up, that's good." He smiled faintly, walking to a couch next to the bed. "Where did you decide to go, then?"

It was the first time in a long time, for Milo to see Aioria so affected about something. "Are you OK?" Milo saw the other nodding, "I thought you were coming with us."

"Changed my mind. I'm staying."

"So am I, then." Rebuked Scorpio, closing the door behind him and walking to where Aioria was. His outfit, Aioria noticed, was very attractive. It was not his traditional tunic and sandals. The jeans, along with the light shirt and the leather jacket and boots, fitted him.

"You look great, Aioria." Milo said, finally sitting on the bed, opposite him.

"Funny," answered Leo, "my mind was just telling me exactly the same thing about you."

Silence fell upon them again.

"I'm all ears, Cub."

Aioria looked at him, startled by the statement. "Don't know what you're talking about Milo…and why are you calling me that? You haven't done so since my brother—"

"For how long have we known each other, Aioria? Since we were four or five, right? I know something is bugging you, so tell me."

"You wouldn't understand, Milo."

"Try me."

Silence again. There were no words for him to speak his mind, or to expose his heart. Aioria simply stared at Milo, sighing faintly. He had n ever been allowed to love or to think on a different kind of life, however, now Milo was offering him the chance to speak and maybe that chance would become a reality. He could not do it, though. He hesitated a couple of times, then covered his face with his hands, to pull his hair back afterwads.

"There are things that are better left unsaid."

"You're a goddamn dumbass, Aioria. You're letting all that poison you. Look at your face, you're in pain, but won't let me help ease it."

"How could you do so if you don't even know what's up with me?"

Milo stood up and walked to him. Aioria remained sitting on the couch, lifting his head to see him approaching. Milo walked as if he were a snake slithering. Milo leaned over the other, supporting his weight on the couch; his face coming closer to Aioria's. "That's the secret of my House, and I'm not telling."

"Why are you here anyways? Wouldn't _they_ get mad? I mean, you're here with me—"

"They?" Milo flinched.

"Mu and Ikki." Aioria said.

Milo sighed heavily, slapping himself slightly. Aioria's cuteness and naïveté were causing an even greater effect on him, making him want to surrender to the other.

"What?" Aioria inquired surprised by the other's reaction, not able to interpret his look. Nor was he able to stop Milo from kissing him. Leo grabbed Scorpio by his shirt, unsure of his own actions. All he knew was that Milo's warm lips were touching his. Opening and closing over them, his tongue getting familiar with the other's mouth. With one hand, Aioria grabbed him tighter, pulling him over him; with the other, he caressed Milo's neck until he could definitely pull him down completely.

"You're so beautiful…you're gonna kill me one of these days, Aioria."

"Why did you just kill me? I thought you were in love with Mu—"

"I am…can't lie, but we don't have a chance of being together, and I don't wanna continue like that… I thought I could never feel again, Aioria, and—"

"If this is a game, then let me go!" he struggled to free from his improvised cage, between the couch and Milo's body, "Milo, I'm warning you!"

"Shut up, Aioria! You truly are a dumbass, aren't you? I mean…I have feelings for you! I want to believe that they may mean something for you too…I want to…"

"I don't need games in my life, Milo! I want you, yes! I do have feelings for you, but it doesn't mean I want to be your rebound!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I'm…" Leo hesitated. This time, he did not move his hand from his face, "I'm sorry Milo, but no matter how amazing that kiss just was, I don't wanna be a game for you. You have no chance with Mu, but then, what about Ikki? What about me!" he said, moving his hands firmly against his chest.

"Do you love me, Aioria?"

Leo did not answer, staring at him with angry eyes; disbelieving the other's words. He turned his back on Milo, avoiding seeing him.

"It was no secret whatever happened between Mu and I, was it? About that, I really have nothing else to say," Milo was walking closer to Aioria, "Ikki, on the other hand, was a good friend who helped me overcome myself and move on."

"They way you speak to him—"

"It's not Mu then. It's Ikki, right?" Milo said in a low, sad voice, "Ikki was my lover for one night and is my friend for a lifetime and that won't change."

"What do you want from me?"

"I'd hoped you could've taught me how to love and trust again—I knew I shouldn't have risked our friendship."

Milo walked away from Aioria, leaving the room almost instantly. The man went along the corridor, looking for a familiar person's room. He knew the havoc he had just created. As always, he had destroyed someone and something he cared for, and it was time to swallow his own venom, before destroying something else—or himself.

Someone was knocking on his door, "Yes?" The man said behind the door, while opening it.

"May I come in?"

"Sure!" Ikki responded at once, leaving a space open for Milo to walk in.

"What can I get you—"

"Just let me be here for a while. I'll need more than just books or food to calm myself down."

For the next couple of days, Milo remained silent most of the time, thinking about so many things he could not even tell himself. That same time, he was spending it at the Mansion's library, buried among Mr. Kido's books. Everybody, knowing his passion for books, found it a regular thing for him to do. Even with Ikki, he was keeping his distance. That evening when he had gone looking for him, they had talked much, almost until the next morning. They had sort of realized their behaviour had had a surprising effects in the ones around them. Both had blamed themselves for their recklessness.

Even when they felt they had not done wrong.

Shiryu noticed the change in Ikki's attitude. He was back to his silence, to being locked in his room kind of being nasty with everyone. The epoch of spending their time together seemed far in the past; and he felt trapped in a conundrum he was not sure how to get rid of. His feelings for Ikki had grown stronger after that time spent together, and felt the need of keeping things the way they were.

During those days, Saori had invited everyone, guests, and regular inhabitants in the mansion, to her house in Osaka. It was a place of retreat her grandfather had had, and she wanted to share it with all of them. Shiryu knew Ikki had refused to go, hence, he decided to stay as well, although the other did not know about it.

Later that evening, after everybody had left, Shiryu went to look for Ikki who was in his room. The man did not knock but simply walked in, finding the other on a meditating position.

"Had I known this, I would've joined you."

Phoenix smiled when hearing his beloved's voice. With Shiryu, there was no need to lie or pretend he was mad at the world. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in Osaka?"

"I should be wherever you are."

"Liar." Ikki made fun of him, "I'm serious, what ya doin' here?"

"I wanted to be with you…alone…"

"Why now?"

"Because you're everything to me, remember?"

Shiryu straddled on Ikki's lap, sitting on him. The man was moving in such an enticing way that Ikki's body began to answer quickly. They had desired each other for a while now. Much more after their failed first encounter. Yet, they had silently agreed not to force themselves on the other. It seemed the time to do so, though.

Ikki's hands looked for a spot of bare skin underneath Shiryu's shirt. Dragon's body began to respond. Moving softly over Ikki; provoking him. Phoenix finally took the shirt off the other, feeling each inch of his skin, kissing as much as he could.

Shiryu was willingly giving himself up to Ikki. Allowing him to do as he pleased. He was surprised when Ikki managed to push him down, showing him what he wanted him to do.

Dragon obeyed, pulling his pants down, and then burying his face in the other's crotch. Ikki gasped and moaned. His harsh voice becoming a tune Shiryu was delighted to hear.

Ikki released himself quickly. The warmth and lack of expertise in Shiryu's mouth made him come in big gushes of white. He moved Shiryu before doing so, not letting him get dirty. The young Chinese boy was looking at him, mesmerised by the sight of Ikki holding his member while letting himself go in pleasure. Sooner than he expected it, Phoenix was lewdly looking at him, showing him the way to bed.

Shiryu let him do so and did not even flinch when Ikki entered in him, invading his sphincter. The man could not think about anything else but the sensations his body was experiencing. There was not a moment's rest for them. One time after the other—and until their bodies could not take it any longer—the two men took each other; enjoying one another as much as it was possible. However, even Athena's Saints need some rest.

They were resting, one next to the other on the bed, trying to catch their breaths. No matter the pleasure that experience had given him, Ikki knew there was something wrong in the whole thing. Shiryu's sudden acceptance, his willingness, when before he had not shown anything akin, was something he could not understand.

"Why today?" Ikki asked again, not looking at him.

"I wanted you only mine" Shiryu answered seriously, not so sure about having said it.

"Meaning…?"

"I wanted to delete Milo from you."

Ikki closed his eyes, knowing that was the worst answer he could have heard. "You could've lied, you know?" The man said, standing. Ikki looked for his clothes and put them back on.

"Ikki…"

"It was me!" He yelled turning to see him, "I forced myself on Milo because I needed someone to give me what I'd never had from you. He gave me that: One night! One fucking night! And you'll charge me for that, forever!"

"But Ikki…" Dragon began to said, standing himself, looking for his pants as well, "the way you behave when you're with him—it's so different…it's—"

"He is my friend for God's sake! My friend! He helped me when I needed someone to do so, when—"

"He helped you!" Shiryu rebuked angrily, facing Ikki, "How did he do that? By fucking you!"

Ikki looked at him, clenching his teeth, and closing his fists, "Had I wanted a woman Shiryu, I would've looked for one long ago." He came towards Dragon in an intimidating way. Ikki felt he was about to punch him, but did not do so, "yes, he helped me _by fucking me…_and only God knows how much I enjoyed it." He ended, walking to the door, "what a pity Shiryu, that was the only thing you'd listened to."

With a sad look on his face, Ikki left his own room, looking for some fresh air to cool himself down.

**Epilogue**

Vacation was over and everybody was returning to their daily activities. After being in Osaka for a week, Athena and her Saints had spent their time either staying at home or visiting the different places in Tokyo.

They never agreed on who was a better soccer player, Seiya or Aldebaran; after all, they felt they were playing for the same team. Miho and the children were the ones who enjoyed such a blessing the most, since they could learn everything the others were willing to teach them.

Everything seemed fine. At least for most of them.

It had been more than a week since Shiryu had seen Ikki for the last time. The man had left the mansion, or so he had been told. He had not taken anything with him, though. No clothes—nothing at all. Thinking about where he might have gone, was also mayhem for Shiryu. To him, behaving as Ikki had implied—as a woman, much worse, as a jealous one—had left him marked and insecure of himself. However, Ikki's reaction did not say much about the other, either.

From the library's window, Shiryu had been observing the Saints coming and going al day long; picking up their belongings and souvenirs; almost ready for their return to Sanctuary.

Suddenly, Shiryu noticed someone was knocking on the door and shouted annoyed, telling the person to come in. Bewildered, he observed Milo of Scorpio crossing the doorway.

"I haven't seen Ikki lately, I was wondering if you could do something for me."

Shiryu did not respond and gave Milo an uncanny look he could interpret perfectly, for he had seen it in Aioria before.

"Anyways, here it is," The man stretched his hand, willing to give Shiryu the package he had got, but the other did not respond to it either. Milo gave up any effort on the matter and left the wrapped book on the table.

"Why?" Shiryu finally asked.

Milo looked him in the eye, his visage not showing one single emotion whatsoever. The man could fathom Shiryu's fears easily, acknowledging what the other was talking about.

"So he told you, too, huh?" Scorpio responded, smirking.

"Too?"

"We never meant to hide anything from anyone... and from what I can see, you too have misunderstood the whole thing."

Shiryu wanted to retort angrily, but the fact that Milo had not lost his self-composure made him withdraw. The same way that night with Ikki, Shiryu knew Milo believed they had not done wrong. "I've asked you something."

"And I've got nothing to answer, Dragon." Milo said approaching him, looking at him carefully, in an almost scrutinising way, "If as I think happened, Ikki told you everything, then, he must have told you the why of it. Now, why you don't believe him is your concern. That you've decided to hold it against him is definitely not my concern. I'm not here to explain myself to you, and I'm sure Ikki has already done it, so I don't see how more words can make you feel better.

"That you've decided to let him go, like this has proven us we've been wrong all the time. It's not that worthy to try to achieve that which your heart desires, Dragon. Sometimes it's more than you can handle.

"If you see him again, please give him the book and thank him for his friendship." Milo left the room quickly.

Shiryu rushed towards the book and opened it. Tearing the paper and watching dumfounded what it was. '_Of Love and Other Demons'_ he read on the cover, seeing also a post-it note stuck on it.

'_I found it and couldn't help myself_

_This one is fancier than the one in Scorpio_

_I hope you enjoy Sierva Maria once again._

_Be happy._

_Milo'_

Shiryu left himself fall on the nearest couch, not knowing what to say.

Milo, on the other hand, joined his fellow Saints and returned to Sanctuary later the same afternoon. He decided not to care about Aioria or Shiryu anymore. His actions and Ikki's had been spoken. It was clear to him that Aioria and Shiryu had not understood a bit of the reason why they had told them the truth. However, they did not need to live in their pasts. If the others wanted to go on like that, fine for them, Milo thought. Now, nothing but arriving home, having a warm bath and immersing himself in his books again was what mattered to him.

There was light in Scorpio, he noticed. There was someone inside, yet the cosmos was not threatening and on the contrary, was almost welcoming him. He hurried to the inside, finding the intruder there, asleep on the big couch, a book in his hands and over his chest.

"Ikki!"

The man woke up alarmed. He had not been expecting anyone to be there, not even Scorpio despite it being his house. He sat and smiled, yawning; not able to control himself. "Hi." He said yawning again.

"But…what—"

"I also think you're worth a second helping, Milo." Ikki interrupted him, inviting him to sit.

Milo nodded, leaving his bag on the floor. Scorpio had a new inhabitant.


	2. Chapter 2

_This "sequel" was requested by my friends Seika and Shion. The story was finished and well...they wanted a little extra, and this is it._

_Enjoy._

_Ari~_

* * *

Ikki's presence in Sanctuary wasn't a secret for anyone, nor was it a surprise. When they were in Japan, everyone had seen he and Milo get along pretty well, hence, having him there, being part of the place was natural to all. It even was to Ikki and Milo who decided it wasn't that bad to 'be back together'.

What everyone also noticed was that Aioria and Milo weren't speaking much to each other lately. Their casual encounters had abruptly ended in uncomfortable silences and as time passed by, Milo had started to ignore the other. Many wondered what might have happened, yet no one dare ask. It was bizarre, though. Milo had never mentioned Mu again, not in private much less in public and now this distance with Aioria. Soon, his conversations with Camus started to take place again, which made everyone look at them suspiciously. Many months had already passed since their friendship changed. To many, seeing them laughing meant things were strange. To Camus and Milo, it was the rebirth of their relationship. Camus never told Milo about what he'd found at Mud's, and with that secret, he assured everything was right between them. Besides the Aries Saint himself wasn't a favourite topic of theirs, though Camus had to admit to himself sometimes that those few times when Milo'd listen to his venting over his relationship were very healing. Plus, Milo had never said anything ill about it.

In fact, Milo had changed a lot, Camus said once and Shura had smiled at the comment, while he finished peeling one of the oranges Aioros had given him earlier that day. When he saw Shura's gesture, Camus smiled back and didn't respond when Capricorn asked him how Milo had changed. It was bizarre, Camus thought, that Milo had got along with Ikki so well. Scorpio had even mentioned how they shared reading as a routinely activity; Milo had got lost in his thoughts a couple of times already, while he tried to explain to Camus why Ikki was staying in his temple and not in another one. Aquarius had stared at him intently, but he had also found himself without an answer for his doubts. And days continued passing like this. At the end, it was each on his own world and at peace.

Ikki felt at home. Scorpio had received him yet again and opened its doors with joy for him. He knew people talked. Most surely, Shiryu must've heard about his whereabouts by now. He shrugged that morning when he thought about it and it was already his third week on the place. His friendship had delved deeper and he felt fine with that as it was. Ikki had stopped thinking about what had happened in Japan. He and Milo had never mentioned the events that took place in the very temple where he was standing and to them, explanations weren't necessary.

The place around him was growing more familiar. The darkness in there, welcomed every day and he embraced it, though that day he was actually cleaning it. Phoenix laughed loudly. Not even Shun had ever managed to make him do chores. Milo had simply said, _'I'm going to train, clean up a bit'_. There weren't any tones that would let him fathom orders, it was more a request, and since he'd seen it do it the previous day, he just did it. A familiar home-like feeling that made him do things.

Ikki was now finished and was leaving the seep and mop back in he kitchen, when he heard someone at the door. "Hello, Ikki." Aioria said from the door while he walked to the sitting room.

Ikki nodded uncomfortably at the other's presence. He wanted and meant to ask why Leo was there, however, he just motioned his head mechanically, "Aioria." He finally said and signalled the man to sit.

"Why?" Aioria asked and Ikki tilted his head to his side, wondering what the other wanted to say.

"Don't know what you're talking 'bout."

"Why coming here? Why Milo?"

"Why didn't you trust him?" Ikki rebuked, sounding annoyed.

"He told ya, huh?"

"We're friends; we don't lie to each other."

"Friends…" the fifth guardian allowed his voice to linger. Aioria took his fingers to his temple and walked around the place, "…right…" he murmured.

"Aioria, what are you doing here?" Ikki finally questioned him and faced him.

"There's a bond between you two I can't understand…" Aioria sighed and swirled on his heels and then he lifted his head to look Ikki in the eye. "What exactly happened between you two?"

"Nothing I hadn't told you already, Aioria." Milo responded as he entered in the place. Ikki on the other hand blushed and walked away. Guilty was never a sentiment he found appealing and he believed that wasn't a mattered he should neither discuss nor witness.

Aioria stared at Milo defying him. Scorpio didn't say anything, however, he moved around the house, leaving his stuff here and there and looked for some water to drink after having been training all morning. Milo did notice what Ikki had done with the house. He smiled. Soon, he was returning to the sitting room and faced Aioria, who didn't seem very keen of leaving, again. "What do you want?" Milo demanded and the other fell silent for a moment.

Silence was becoming more uncomfortable as time passed by. Aioria realized he had made a mistake by having come and talked to Ikki. Milo was being overprotective and wasn't—it seemed—willing to actually cooperate with him and tell him something else. The things between them had changed in the blink of an eye and he didn't like that. "Our friendship is very important to me, Milo."

"Then why are you here? We're friends, always been, why bothering Ikki with your conspiracy theories?" Milo responded and moved to sit while Aioria was still standing.

"Conspiracy theories?" Aioria demanded this time, frowning and feeling offended. "It was you who slept with him…"

"So?"

Milo ended his arguments with just that word and Aioria hated him for doing so. "Are you in love with him?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice, which reached Milo, but didn't move him.

"As far as I'm concerned, that's my business only." Milo reacted. It was true, he said to himself. Aioria wasn't the one to come to him and ask those things. Not even Mu was called to do so. People had walked away from his life and after a lot of thought over the weeks, he'd come to realising that he didn't really need to have any more complications in his life. Right now, his concern was Ikki who had locked himself in his room and who seemed affected by Aioria's visit. "I guess it's time for you to leave…my friend. May Athena bless you." He said, showing the exit to Leo who obeyed without saying one more word.

Milo walked to Ikki's room and knocked on the door. Ikki didn't answer and then, he opened the door and pushed it open. Ikki was there, packing his things and rushing over his stuff to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything.

"What'ya doing?" Milo said and again, he received no answer. "Ikki…what are you doing?" He repeated, this time carefully emphasizing every word he said.

"I'm leaving. Can't you see it?" Ikki responded unsettled. They hadn't been careful. Neither Milo, nor him. Their friendship had grown for weeks already; they had asked from the other and had received in the same way. How come the other people involved with them couldn't see that and felt so compelled to mess up with them, he wondered. Would've been better if they'd just lied? Or hadn't had done anything whatsoever?

"You don't have to leave, you know?" Milo told him in a soothing voice.

"I do…I…"

"You what, Ikki?" Scorpio spoke and changed his posture, crossing his arms across his chest and relying on the doorframe from where he continued looking at him despite not saying one single word. The situation was getting tiresome. One person misunderstood something another one said and they had just flipped and done the wrong thing. Been there, done that; Milo thought and moved towards the bed taking the bag from Ikki's hands.

"Milo!" Ikki said, anger fluctuating in his voice as Milo threw the bag away and forced him to look at him.

"Stop running, goddamit!" Milo yelled at him, startling him. Ikki reacted by turning away violently. "What?" Milo yelled again, "Can't do that for once?" he ended, almost whispering. It was exhausting trying to make someone do something they just can't do or that plainly don't want to.

Ikki couldn't respond to Milo at once. Scorpio was making him experience so many first times in such little time, that he felt overwhelmed. The past months in his life had been hectic, full of incredible emotions and stupid misunderstandings. He wanted to find the point of start believing that by doing so, he might find the end of it all. His life had never been an easy one. Protect his brother at all cost. Then Athena. Fight and give his life for them. Falling in love with Shiryu, even when it had been for the wrong reasons. Hidding whatever feelings he had deep within and not letting anyone come close to him, that's how it'd always been. Yet, Milo had one by one, broken down the walls he'd built around him. After all, and despite he being the mighty Phoenix, Ikki was still human. He cried and laughed like everyone else, and in the same way, he loved. "I…" the young one hesitated, then looked for the bed to sit, "I don't want to go…but this…it can't go on like this. I'm so tired of all this mess."

Milo nodded and tiredly sat next to him. He had lived his own mess. First Mu, the break up, Camus…Aioria. "I'm tired of all this, but I'm more tired of hiding and running away when I don't have to." He sentenced, making Ikki turn to look at him. "We've fought and have proven our honour and what we are capable and still…when it comes to love we're silly." Milo shugged while he talked and wasn't looking at Ikki anymore, but at his hands. They sighed at the same time, and giggled at it.

"We're fucked up, aren't we?" Ikki asked laughing and hitting Milo's shoulder slightly.

"We just need to get away from them, people like Shiryu and Aioria don't do us any good, Ikki."

Milo stood from the bed and walked to his room. The anger and pain he might have felt the days before evaporated from his system and he felt like he could start anew. He left, hoping that Ikki wouldn't leave, but also sure that he wasn't going to say anything about it. His friendship with Ikki was what he needed. Though they never said anything about what had happened and their joke when they said they were worth a second helping, Milo knew he had deep feelings for Ikki. Time had taught him at least, to respect the kind of man he was and to appreciate what the other offered and which he took at handfuls. He didn't really need much time to know what he wanted from Ikki, but he hadn't said anything about it. He wanted Ikki free as he had come into his life twice and now wanted him to stay for good.

Scorpio entered his room and left the door opened, certain that Ikki was going to leave at any time soon. That's always been the game, be in a place, run away when caught in an awkward situation and then come back again. That's what they'd done all those weeks when he couldn't explain to Camus why Ikki was with him.

Ikki saw him walk out of the room. He was looking for explanations for himself, for the turmoil of events showing themselves before his eyes as it they were a movie. There had never been arguments with Milo—well, not the kind that separate people. Just nice talks, many moments shared and most of all, feelings growing. He loved Milo. It wasn't anything like what he'd felt for Shiryu, and he was sure Milo would be going through the same thing. Their relationship had become stronger, their contact not intimate, but more comfortable when they share the couch and talked or read together. Ikki sighed. Milo was right. The kinds of relationships they'd had until that moment didn't do them any good. He finally stood and walked to Milo's room, finding the door open. "I don't want to go." He said from there, while Milo who was laying on his bed lifted his face to see him.

"I'd never asked you to leave, Ikki." Milo said, stretching his hand to the other. Ikki took it.

He placed on top of Milo and kissed him slowly. It was their time. The moment for their silence to speak for them while their bodies acted on their behalf. They didn't need anything. Their hearts had done it some time ago, bringing them closer.

When the morning arrived it was spring already. It was warm and the first one they shared as a couple—in love.

Strange thing, they mused. What an encounter they'd had.


End file.
